The overall objective of the MBRS Program at St. Mary's University is to establish a supportive and stimulating environment that encourages faculty and student participation in biomedical research activities. The specific goals of the proposed enrichment program are: (1) To prepare and motivate biology/chemistry minority undergraduate students to pursue graduate studies and eventual careers in biomedical research and academia. This will be accomplished through the following activities: a) providing opportunities to ten students annually to participate in summer research activities at leading biomedical research laboratories; b) providing opportunities to these students to attend scientific meetings to present their research results and interact with leading scientists and their peers; c) providing opportunities to science students to attend scientific seminars in order to expand their scientific horizons and expose them to leading scientists, including women and minorities, to serve as positive role models; and d) providing intensive academic and career counseling to participating students as well as assistance in preparing research presentations, and applications to graduate and fellowship programs. (2) To provide opportunities to science faculty members to develop independent research programs. This will be accomplished by providing two junior biology faculty members with the opportunity to participate in sponsored research projects on a twelve-month basis under the supervision of extramural research preceptors, and with the opportunity to attend national scientific meetings. This will allow participating faculty to obtain preliminary data in order to prepare competitive grant applications. These activities are expected to enhance the research capability of a core of junior science faculty in order to eventually establish a research presence at St. Mary's University, and to increase the awareness of minority science students of biomedical research opportunities.